Neko's Confession
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Fubuki sees a weird dream and later that day he suddenly turns into a cat? Gouenji came and started to tell the "cat" on how he felt about Fubuki, how will Fubuki react to Gouenji's confession find out! Yaoi don't like don't read!


Star: OK this is our first one-shot!

Kagaya: yeah OUR first one-shot

Gouenji and Fubuki: who's the pairing?

Star and Kagaya: you guys X3/-_-

Gouenji and Fubuki: us?

Kagaya: slight Endou x Kazemaru…

Star: are you sad that we did a one-shot that you won't like?

Kagaya: no I support and somehow maybe like those couple at least one looks like a girl…

Star: *sticks tongue out* it's still weird how you support BL/Yaoi

Kagaya: I support people freedom so I also support guys falling in love with other guys!

Star: don't worry readers my brother is not gay, he is perfectly NOT gay… and besides he also supports GL/Yuri, but somehow I DO NOT SUPPORT IT (no offence to those who likes Yuri)

Roze: Star and Kagaya does not own IE or else Someoka wouldn't be in the story and we would be in the actual show thank you

Star: oh by the way this story will be completely OC free so it's only the original characters here

Kagaya: but…

Star: I said story…

* * *

><p>Everything was dark a boy who was at the age of fourteen stood in the middle of the darkness, he had grayish hair, which was short, spiky and bluish-gray eyes, his name was Fubuki, Shirou. Fubuki stood there un-aware of where he was.<p>

"Hello is anyone there?" he shouted.

"Meow" something said out of nowhere.

Fubuki turned only to see a cat a small gray cat right in front of him. "Where did you come from?" asked Fubuki and lifted the cat into his arms, "are you lost? I'm kinda lost too I don't know where I am…" Fubuki started to talk to the cat.

The cat which was held by Fubuki looked up to him with a small sad expression.

Then Fubuki felt the sadness through his body then the next thing he knew it he saw the ceiling of his bedroom and there he found out that the whole thing was a dream. Fubuki sighed and sat up, stretched his arms and looked to his right where his alarm clock was and he noticed that he had woken up more than thirty minutes before the usual time he woke up and had two choices, either go back to sleep until the alarm clock would ring or get up early, take an early shower, eat his breakfast early and go through his homework, and knowing Fubuki, who was responsible, chose the second choice and stood up from his bed heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Fubuki had finished taking a shower and getting dressed, he was about to eat his breakfast before his alarm clock had ringed. Fubuki went to his room and pushed the snooze button and went back downstairs to eat his breakfast again. After he went through his homework he noticed the time and left his apartment and headed for the stairs, since the elevator was occupied and was already going down, as he went down the stairs he noticed it was pretty slippery. "Must have rained last night" he said to himself<p>

"OI! Fubuki!" shouted Endou Mamoru who was at the end of the stairs together with Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto and Gouenji Shuuya. The three of them had always waited for Fubuki to go to school together with them since they got along really well.

Fubuki noticed them and started to go down a little faster, which was a bad idea, Fubuki had slipped at one of the small puddles on the stairs and was about to fall head first until his body moved on its own and he landed on his feet. "Huh?" wondered Fubuki as he blinked twice in confusion and his friends stared at him in amazement.

Gouenji was the first to snap out of the small shock, "Fubuki are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh uhmm… I think so…" he answered a little unsure since he had just done something a normal person cannot do.

"H-how did you do that?" asked Kazemaru.

"I-I don't really know" Answered Fubuki.

"That was amazing" Endou said.

"Thanks but I still don't know how I did that" Fubuki said.

"Anyway I think we should head to school now" Kidou said, though he was also curious on how he did that.

"Ok" the others said and headed to school.

* * *

><p>(at school)<p>

It was already lunch time and Fubuki was roaming around the school wondering how he had just done something so impossible earlier that morning. _'How did I do that… well I'm glad I did that or I might have fallen flat on my face… it will be embarrassing if Atsuya saw me fall flat'_ he said chuckling to himself. Though it has been months since Atsuya left his body, he still felt like he was being watched by Atsuya.

"Oi! Fubuki watch out!" someone yelled from behind.

"Huh?" Fubuki wondered he didn't realized that he was near the stairs and was about to fall. He heard the person behind shout his name once more but it was too late Fubuki had already slipped and was falling on the stairs, but yet again his body started to move on its own but before he did, he felt two strong arms wrap around him and had stopped him from moving. The two fell down the stairs but the one who had his arms wrapped around Fubuki took most of the blows on the stairs.

After they had stopped falling, Fubuki looked up to see who his savior was and to his surprise it was Gouenji who had helped him. "G-Gouenji-kun!" he shouted and got up from him.

Gouenji started to open his eyes and saw Fubuki with his worry eyes. "F-Fubuki? Are you alright?" he asked as he sat up.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with wide eyes feeling a little angry that he was more worried about him instead of Gouenji himself who took almost all the damage but he also felt slightly happy that Gouenji actually was worried about him and he helped him. "I'm fine and thanks" he said with a small blush.

"Good" Gouenji said smiling at Fubuki.

Fubuki's cheeks turned into a dark shade of red, and then he stood up and ran all the way back to the classroom ignoring Gouenji's calls.

* * *

><p>(later after school during soccer practice)<p>

Everyone was practicing hard except Fubuki who was a little off from the whole incident during lunch and since then he has ignored Gouenji even in class though it wasn't easy since he sat right next to him. Fubuki clearly didn't notice a soccer ball heading his way and got hit on the head.

"F-Fubuki!" shouted Endou and went to the defender to see if he was alright.

"I-I'm fine minna…" he said trying to convince his teammates that he was fine.

"Maybe you should head home early today since you seem like you can't consentrate on practice" said couch Kudou.

"Yes sir…" said Fubuki and headed to the changing room.

"Hey have you notice how weird Fubuki acted" said Touko.

"Yeah I mean it's not like him to suddenly space out like that" said Endou.

"I hope he's alright" said Kazemaru.

"Fubuki…" said Gouenji softly.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Fubuki had finally reached his apartment and he flop onto his couch feeling a little tired more than usual. He blinked his eyes twice and the next thing he noticed he felt like he had shrunk and when he tried to get up he found that his hands had turned into paws and not only that he had grown a tail and cat ears, the cat ears was enough to know what's going on he had turned into a cat! _'H-how did I turn into a cat and how come I can't speak!'_ Fubuki panicked he didn't know what to do and he didn't know how to ask for help, but as he was panicking someone had knocked at his door.

* * *

><p>(outside the apartment)<p>

"Fubuki are you there" it was Gouenji who was knocking at the door he had skipped practice after he heard a simple advice from Kazemaru and Endou.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"_Gouenji why don't you go home early and go see if Fubuki is alright" said Endou._

"_Huh?" Gouenji asked in confusion._

"_Don't even try to hide it, it's all over your face you like Fubuki don't you?" said Kazemaru._

"_Uhmm… well… that is…" said Gouenji turning a little red._

"_Gouenji you know if you don't tell him what's on your mind you won't be able to know what's on the other's mind as well you know" said Endou as he held hands with Kazemaru._

_It was pretty obvious what Endou wanted to tell him and the way he held hand with Kazemaru was it was also obvious. Endou and Kazemaru has been going out for who knows how long since they have kept it a secret from the team. Gouenji was surprised at what he saw; he also didn't know the two was been going out but soon snapped out of it and thanked the two and ran to the changing room._

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>'<em>I hope Fubuki is alright…'<em> Gouenji thought and noticed that he has been waiting for five minutes but there was no answer he thought that Fubuki wasn't home but when he turned the doorknob the door wasn't locked so he went inside he looked around to see if Fubuki was there. "Fubuki are you here?" he said then proceeded to the living room, "Fubuki?" he said once more he didn't hear anyone reply but he did hear a "meow" he looked around the living room until he found a small kitten on the couch.

'_Gouenji-kun help!'_ Fubuki tried to say but was still unable to speak.

Gouenji looked at the kitten in surprise but soon went to the couch, sat on the couch and lifted the kitten. "I never knew Fubuki owned a cat" he said.

'_I don't own a cat I am the cat! And besides the apartment won't let me keep any pets so I can't own one even if I wanted to…'_ Fubuki said.

"I wonder where Fubuki is… you look kinda like Fubuki you know" he said to the cat or Fubuki, "Gentle, small and cute" he said placing Fubuki on his lap.

'_D-did he just say I was cute?'_ Fubuki thought.

"I wish Fubuki would tell me what's going on… you see he's been ignoring me since I helped him when he was about to fall down the stairs… it must be nice being around him I wonder if Fubuki somehow dislikes me… I like him though a lot… do you know if Fubuki hates me?" he started to talk to the cat still not noticing that the cat was Fubuki.

'_No… you got it all wrong Gouenji-kun I don't hate you… I'm sorry I was just shocked that's all really!'_ he tried to say.

Gouenji noticed that Fubuki has been trying to say something but Gouenji just couldn't understand cat talk and he could hardly believe the cat could understand him. "Are you trying to tell me that Fubuki doesn't hate me?" he asked Fubuki and Fubuki nodded. "What a relief but I wish I knew where he is, I wish I could tell him how I feel… that I really like him" Gouenji confessed.

'_Gouenji-kun…'_ Fubuki thought then suddenly he felt his body turning back to normal.

"Huh? What's going on?" Gouenji thought as he saw the cat transform into Fubuki **(no he was not naked… -Unemori twins-)**. "F-Fubuki?" he said in surprise.

"G-Gouenji-kun…" Fubuki said with a big blush on his face.

"D-did you hear what I said a while ago?" Gouenji asked as he looked away also with a blush on his face.

Fubuki felt a little embarrassed but nodded.

"I see… well that only makes it easier to confess I guess…" Gouenji said a little embarrassed.

"Actually you don't need to repeat it anymore…" Fubuki said.

Gouenji was a little surprised but he turned to face Fubuki and was surprised to see that Fubuki was kissing him right on his lips, Gouenji's eyes was wide at first but soon enough he started to deepen the kiss causing the other boy to fall back on the couch. A few seconds later they separated for air and looked at each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you Shirou" He said to his new lover.

"I love you too Shuuya-kun" said the other boy before they began to share another kiss.

* * *

><p>What the two didn't know was that there was two figure who stood behind the door to the living room watching the new couple<p>

"We should probably go now Mamoru" said Kazemaru pulling Endou's sleeve

"Yeah you're right Ichirouta" said Endou as he and Kazemaeu left the two to have their privacy.

* * *

><p>Star: well that went well XD<p>

Kagaya: it had some mistakes so I corrected some…

Star: I know X3

Gouenji and Fubuki: *blush*

Kagaya: lol…

Thanks for reading please Review bye bye –Unemori Twins-


End file.
